Drallic
Age: 38 Affiliation: Freelance, formerly Blades of Bhūta Physical Description: Drallic stands at 8' 2'' with his horns adding another 6. His height is considered above average for a minotaur. His fur shows a dirty brown color and shows signs of wear and tear. Numerous scars and ages-old injuries show on his body but a very noticeable one appears on the right side of his face. The cut runs very deep down the side and right through his irreparable eye; A black eyepatch is worn to cover it. His other, working eye has a green-tinted iris. For gear, Drallic prefers wearing his leggings that are added with iron scales for protection. In the case he wears a top, it will usually be a lightweight vest or short coat. The leggings are armored to keep it's damage minimal. He wears a coat or vest when traveling on land. When working at sea he prefers to keep a top off to keep it from getting wet. '''Personality': By looks, Drallic can come off as a gruff and stubborn minotaur. He is, however, more disciplined and knowledgeable than the average thugs of his kind. Past his rough and hard exterior is a calm and focused person who hasn't forgotten about his past joys of the ocean. He knows how to survive in the world and persevere due to the severe dangers he has been in before. While a mercenary in the past, Drallic's preference nowadays is working by the docks catching fish and selling them as a merchant of sorts. As of now his goals do not point toward anywhere, so he is more laid-back than he has been in a long time. His new lifestyle has helped him with being calm and not holding any grudges to most people. Drallic's own fighting style is based around his fists for the most part. Despite that, he isn't a fighter who completely relies on brute force. He can be a surprisingly evasive and agile opponent up close. He is not one to brag about his ability especially to those of high political or royal power. However he can come off a bit confident on a day when his luck is up. Of what Drallic is most curious and confounded about is magic and the supernatural. Where he had grown up, the minotaur had not known much about the ability to control the elements or the dead. He didn't have much opinion on it before losing his crew to ghost pirates. While Drallic does not think of such supernatural powers highly, he takes great interest in it regardless. Since coming on the high seas the minotaur has taken knowledge as a hobby of sorts to learn. He would rarely pass up an opportunity to learn something when the option is present to him. Backstory: Among the many minotaurs who lived in the southern, tropical continent, Drallic was one of those who left out to sea. If you asked him back then, he'd say that he left in search of trials and challenges. He was a competitive minotaur who always looked for something to test himself on and overcome it. His abilities in strength eventually made him feel that he could not find a challenge on the continent. With little hesitation, Drallic took his leave of his home area. He had no regrets when he left. When Drallic came on the high seas however, he changed a bit. Traveling on the ocean was not like anything he had imagined. He had difficulty early on in trying to talk with other seafarers because of his little experience with the common tongue. In enough time though, he managed to understand and speak the language he now usually speaks with. While confident before, Drallic was very curious out at sea. He asked the various sailors about how a ship worked, how pistols worked, and so on. As time went on, Drallic cared less about "challenges" and became more interested in learning about the world and what it has to offer. He took an appeal to fish early on in his travels. Fish has been what Drallic ate most of the time and enjoyed the taste of it. Drallic's time at sea had him venturing a lot on the various ships he could get on. His skill in fights helped the crews fight off any sort of pirates or outlaws that forcibly came aboard. Eventually he had received a letter telling him to come to the Isle of Blades alone. He arrived after what seemed like days of endless sailing, met by members of the isle's natives. They had been expecting the minotaur and invited him to join the Blades of Bhūta. They were a mercenary group that hides in secret and strikes according to the goals of their employer. Coming all this far, Drallic was not one to refuse and agreed to join. Drallic made much progress during his time there. His strength, skill, and ability to learn made him a well-known member amongst the Blades. They wasted no time in teaching him how to move and fight in the waters; learn how to outmatch other land-breathing beings. Being in the sea was an entirely different experience than on land and Drallic welcomed it with open arms. The progress he made had earned him up to the rank of being the captain of his own ship; his ship being known as the 12th platoon of the Blades of Bhūta. For four years he served the Blades with bravery, never passing the opportunity to learn about new places or people when he can. On a very misty day, Drallic had met with an unexpected foe. While on patrol the ghostly image appeared on his ship. The figure was a human known as Oscad Alfondo. The ghost had once been known as a Pirate Lord who had fallen to the Blades and Sasana navy over five years ago. Alfondo's ghostly ship and crew had taken the platoon by surprise, appearing from the thick mist and launching an offense on Drallic and his crew. With no knowledge of these ghost pirates, the 12th platoon was brutally defeated. Most of the living were killed while a few others were thrown overboard into the seas and it's jagged rocks. Drallic was one of the latter. An unfortunate collision with one of the rocks tears into the right side of his face, but otherwise he is able to swim away from the site of disaster. He owes his life to the water maneuverability skills he had learned. Drallic found land at the Crossroad Isles. With no other known survivors of the platoon, Drallic figured that he would be considered missing or killed in action by the Blades. Without a place to return to, the minotaur would need to start a new life with the skills he had learned from his time as a sailor and a mercenary. In a short period of time he had found a calling as a fisherman and merchant. His experience in the water helps him gather fish that are difficult to reach through normal means. His love of fish keeps him enjoying his work and having a source of food to live on. Since his 'leave' of the Blades he has been a fisherman for seven years now. Yet Drallic still has a thirst for knowledge. His fight with the ghost pirates piqued his curiosity about the supernatural. They are a foe he had not encountered before and wanted to learn more about them. He also wants to learn more about the other areas and species of the world he has yet to encounter. Because he doesn't travel the seas as often anymore, the minotaur has been collecting unwanted books for awhile now. When given time he reads up for new terms and places that he has not known before. Now five years into working on his collection, Drallic is considering opening a bookstore or library. It would not be an easy task considering his lack of resources. However he is willing to work towards such a goal now that he has the time and devotion to do so. Advantages: Strength II: (Common) Drallic doesn't disappoint when it comes to showing the strength that minotaurs have. Those who have seen him make use of it can be rather impressed. Toughness III: (Common) Minotaurs are also considered to be very tough creatures. Those who have seen Drallic in battle can be surprised by his skill in shrugging off attacks that can severely injure weaker creatures. He hardly is invincible, but he has a knack for being a tenacious foe once he gets in the thick of battle. Brawling II: (Uncommon) Though he has his horns, Drallic's hands have surprisingly keen skill beyond simply smashing an enemy. He can take advantage of an enemy's positioning and pose to unbalance them. His fists are also used to set up feints and surprise his opponent with complex blows. He may not have been in combat as much as before, a cocky opponent will find his melee skills as sharp as they were back then. Combat Expertise: Rhidas' Ocean I: (Rare) Being a four year member of the Blades of Bhūta, Drallic is skilled in the art of Rhidas' Ocean. He uses his strength to move swifter than most humans and outperform those who do not have the same experience as him. Iron Will I: (Rare) Drallic's times as a mercenary has shown him much of what dangerous and terrifying creatures and events the world has to offer. He has never been at a lack of confidence however and is used to keeping a straight head in the thick of bad situations. His ability to persevere helps him in the chance of being tortured and being able to think clearly lets him know when he is being seduced or not. Intimidating II: (Uncommon) Though laid-back, Drallic can be a frightening sight due to his looks. He knows how to uses his looks and strength to try and bring fear into his foe or to "convince" them depending on the situation. Intelligence I: (Common) Over his time at Wayfarer's Point Drallic has acquired a small collection of books, both history and fictional. In his spare time he has read through them, learning quite a few interesting things from his pursuit of knowledge. Knowledge: Wayfarer's Point I: (Rare) Drallic has spent years at Wayfarer's Point and has heard of many tales and stories about the place's history and areas. He likes to make use of this when he has the chance to and can sometimes surprise people with what he knows.